<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by HyoTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477508">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyoTea/pseuds/HyoTea'>HyoTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Group Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Wholesome, domestic life, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyoTea/pseuds/HyoTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some small stories, nothing more. I don’t know how long I’ll let this go on for or all of the relationships. </p>
<p>I’m just saying, this is all over the place, I should not write when I am tired. </p>
<p>If you want to request a couple (or fanfiction idea), I’m open to writing one for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Group Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Content</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>This will change as I add more stories, I’ll update it when I add more chapters though so nobody gets lost. Along with this, I will have the chapters updated when I’ve started that chapter (mainly because I’ll probably forget if I don’t do it immediately) so all of the ones you see, just know that they are started. </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will try to post at least two at a time. </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Update: This is now a series to try to make it less confusing. I hope it helps or works out better. *Nothing has been added to the chapters, I just wanted to let people know*</strong>
</p><p>Series Content </p><p> </p><p>Part 1 - NCT </p><p> </p><p>Part 2 - ATEEZ </p><p> </p><p>Part 3 - VICTON </p><p> </p><p>Part 4 - Stray Kids </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lee Taeyong and Kim Doyoung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong frowned, staring at his mix with his hands on his hips. Something was off and he didn’t know what. “Doyoung! Could you come here real quick? I need you to try this.” A distant ‘okay’ met his ears and he stood waiting. <br/>
<br/>
“What’s wrong?” Doyoung asked when he was present, leaning against the counter and watching his husband. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“There’s something missing and I can’t place what it is, it’s bugging me. I haven’t added eggs yet so it’s good.” Taeyong held up the spoon for Doyoung to test it. He did, stepping back and staring at the floor as he tried to place it as well. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t know, tastes fine to me.” Taeyong rolled his eyes, making a remark about how Doyoung is too inexperienced to know anything about baking before returning to scrutinising the mix. Doyoung shook his head, a smile forming as he watched Taeyong pace the kitchen. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Well, when you’re done, come find me. I’ll be watching a movie.” Taeyong shot him a thumbs up, muttering something about needing more nutmeg while rummaging through the cupboard. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Taeyong decided to stop bothering with trying to remember what he was missing and finished adding the last few ingredients before sliding it into the oven. For now, he was going to watch some movies and relax. He glanced at his phone to check the time, half expecting it to be midnight but instead was met with 8:36 lighting up the screen. Humming, he pocketed the device, placed the dishes he wouldn’t be needing in the sink, took off his apron, and marched out of the kitchen. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Doyoung was shoved into the corner of the couch, barely taking his eyes off of the T.V. to look at his husband. Taeyong plopped down next to him, wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s waist—well, as best he could. It was rather uncomfortable since his hand was being pressed against the arm of the couch and Doyoung wasn’t moving. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He didn’t complain, settling for the awkward side hug. Doyoung’s gaze was glued to the screen as it started towards the climax, leaning forward in anticipation. Taeyong personally wasn’t interested in the dumb decisions the character made but he couldn’t deny it was a decent movie. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His attention was pulled from the colourful display by a beeping coming from the kitchen and he quickly removed himself from the couch to retrieve the cake from the oven. He slipped on oven mitts to grab the pan and set it out to cool before returning to the living room. In the short time Taeyong was gone the climax had obviously passed if you took into account the evident lack of interest Doyoung now had in the movie. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Doyoung, cake’s nearly done,” Taeyong announced.</p><p><br/>
“Nearly? The timer just went off.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m not serving something you could get burned on.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Doyoung turned, his face scrunched up in confusion. “Just...blow on it???” Taeyong sighed and shook his head. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“We’ll just wait, how about that? An episode of that one show you’re obsessed with should be enough time,” Taeyong responded. Doyoung lit up and grabbed the remote, setting off to find the show. Taeyong just watched on from the doorway until Doyoung told him to ‘get over here right now so we can cuddle’. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lee Donghyuck and Mark Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark stared at the keyboard blankly, fingers poised to begin typing but nothing came. No inspiration whatsoever. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes and sighing loudly. A week had passed and he’d only gotten two lines down. Two lines that he didn’t even like, mind you. <br/><br/></p><p>“Mark? Mark, are you seriously still in here?” Mark turned to see his boyfriend glaring at him from the doorway. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hyuck, I’m stuck,” he whined. Donghyuck pinched the bridge of his nose before entering the room. <br/><br/></p><p>“You’ve been stuck on this for a week. Clearly it isn’t happening dear, move away from it.” Donghyuck’s voice had softened on the last part; he knew how Mark was about everything he wrote. Even if it wasn’t working, he still wanted to finish it. He rarely gave up on any of them. <br/><br/></p><p>“But-“ </p><p>“No, none of that. I understand you don’t want to let this one go—which you don’t have to—but listen to me. You have been working day and night and you’re obviously exhausted. At least step away from the computer for one night and just rest. I won’t let you overwork yourself anymore.” <br/><br/></p><p>“I have to write this, I can’t let them down,” he complained. Despite his stubbornness to continue writing, Donghyuck could hear the exhaustion lacing his voice. <br/><br/></p><p>“Mark, Taeyong and Johnny would rather have you healthy and rested than overworked. You know they’re just going to blow up on you if they find out how little you rested trying to get this out. Taeyong’s like a mother and Johnny is your best friend, they aren’t going to go easy on you.” <br/><br/></p><p>Panic flashed in Mark’s eyes for split second; he knew what his boyfriend said was true and he really didn’t want to deal with that. He sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine. I’ll rest.” <br/><br/></p><p>Donghyuck nodded in approval, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him from the room. “First things first; you are going to go take a long bath to relax.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short snippet of a story I am going to write. Since this is a collection of oneshots and I realised I was dragging it out and wanted to continue to do so, I switched it to a fanfiction on its own and just made this into a part that won’t be in the actual story. </p><p>Also, sorry for the lack of update, I stopped writing things and then decided to restart this one because I didn’t like the idea I had.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin watched Jeno slide into the chair across from him, dumping his bag onto the floor and slamming his head halfheartedly into the table. “Jeno,” Somi snapped. Jeno gave her a sheepish grin before he fixed his attention on Jaemin. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So, how’re classes?” Jaemin asked. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Tiring. How about yours? I heard you’re moving into experimenting with chemicals now.” Jeno rested his chin on his hand and waited for the answer. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, we should be starting next week. It’s exciting but I’ll probably make a fool of myself again.” Jaemin forced out a laugh but stopped when Jeno just frowned. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He averted his gaze and pretended to be searching for something in his bag. He looked up and found Somi staring him down from where she stood. He paused and grabbed hold of one of his books and pulled it out. “Found it,” he announced, trying to change the subject. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“That’s not a science book, if that’s what you were searching for. And anyways, you won’t change the subject that easily,” Jeno stated simply. “Jaemin, is everything okay?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, it’s nothing to worry yourself about,” Jaemin replied, quickly shoving the romance novel he’d accidentally pulled out back into his bag and double checking to make sure he was getting an actual science book. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Jaemin...” </p><p> </p><p>“Nana, you might want to tell the truth before he starts begging. It’ll embarrass us all so just spare us the suffering please. You dodging the question will only worry us more,” Somi spoke up. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeno sent her a warning glance but didn’t say anything. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jaemin sighed, knowing full well he wouldn’t get out of this one. “Fine, fine. It really isn’t that big of a deal, I just messed up on one of the lab demonstrations in front of everyone and probably looked like an idiot and now I get shaky when doing anything around people. My grade dropped and it looks like it’ll keep doing so and that makes this whole thing worse. I don’t know what to do. It’s dumb, I know, it’s just stressing me out.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Somi had seemingly teleported to his side and Jaemin had to stop himself from jumping when she talked. “Hey, don’t say it’s dumb. I’ve had plenty of dumb stories to tell in my life on this world. It’s fine to mess up, that’s what you need to accept and realise otherwise you won’t get anywhere. You shouldn’t be afraid to mess up. That’s one thing school needs to focus on and teach; it’s alright to fail because that’s the quickest way to learn. If you don’t fail at least once, are you really succeeding? Sorry to go all philosophical, but seriously, it’s okay to fail. I know you’re not really one to ask for help but if you need it, please reach out.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jaemin nodded reluctantly, turning his attention to his science book. He flipped to a random page—surprisingly about chemicals and reactions you could get—and started scanning the material, taking mental notes as the other two watched on. After about ten minutes of nothing, he began fidgeting and finally looked up. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Guys, can you please stop watching me, I can’t focus.” Jeno was the only one there, though, and wasn’t even observing him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeno was taken aback by the sudden outburst and concern flashed in his eyes. “Jaemin? Do you need some air?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“That’d help,” Jaemin whispered, following Jeno out of the library. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I hope you know you can always find me or Somi to talk to if you need to. Somi would probably be a better choice comfort-wise, but if you just want someone to listen, I’ll always be here,” Jeno said. Jaemin sent him a grateful smile and gathered his hand in his. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you, Jeno.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry if that wasn’t really...focused?? I guess...on their relationship. Honestly, at this point they’re still friends and it was just a little something to put out. I’m working on the Ateez ones right now, the first one (which is Seongjoong) is getting long, oops. Again, I’m sorry for not doing much (if anything) these past weeks, school is also crazy and my science grade is suffering ;n;. And along with that, I’m sorry this isn’t two chapters, I’m doing Xiaodery next but don’t really have an idea of what to do for that plot...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>